


His Little Butterfly

by tilted_halo



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, ellsworld - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilted_halo/pseuds/tilted_halo
Summary: Decided to add to the constantly growing pile of Eduarjon angst out there. I'm adding onto the world of Eduarjoan as well since I haven't seen too much of that yet. This story is a bit angsty, but y'know, what Eduarjon story isn't?
Relationships: Eduardo/Joan (Eddsworld), Eduardo/Jon (Eddsworld)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Wake me up in the mourning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TW: mention of funeral and cremation, death, drinking.)

Eduardo took a swig out of his black flask as he sat at the table. Two saline trails stained his tan cheeks, his eyes bloodshot with sorrow and exhaustion. 

It had been a week since Jon had flatlined at the hospital. He couldn't get over how weak and tired he looked in that green and white room. Watching him fight for his life was one of the most enticing things that he had seen in a long time. 

The sound of the heart monitor recording Jon's last weak heartbeats still rang in his ears, wishing that they would have lasted longer. He deeply regretted how poorly he had treated him over the years. He wished that he could apologize to him before it was too late. The image of Jon's body being hauled out by hospital officials was engraved into his memory. For him, it was was like getting out of a wreck. An emotional one, at the very least. The worst part of it was he never got to tell Jon how he truly felt. 

Every time he would see him, his stomach would flock with nervous butterflies. His heart would race with anticipation and he would be filled with joy...but for some reason, he didn't know how to properly express that back then. But, as he unfortunately resided in the present, he could openly express how he felt without feeling weak...or even submissive for that matter. A click from the back door was heard as well as a cough. 

Mark had come inside from having a cigarette, sighing softly. 

The crunch was getting to him as well, but he was a master at concealing his sorrow. He brushed his hands off on his shorts as he looked outside in the darkness of the wee hours of the night. Mark looked at his housemate, seeing him in that sedentary position. Mark sighed softly as he walked over and put a hand on the biracial male's shoulder. 

"It's been a week, Lalo. You've managed to make it one week and you're still sitting at this table," he spoke to him softly. 

Eduardo sighed and took another heavy swig out of his flask. 

"Why did he have to die, Mark? What made his life so much less valuable than mine or yours?" he questioned him, knowing that he didn't have an answer. He just wanted someone to listen to him. Someone to listen to his seemingly meaningless words that just felt like sounds escaping his lips at this point. 

"Why couldn't it have been me instead of him?"

More tears traveled down his soggy cheeks and sore eyes, the saline causing his eyes some pain.

Mark opened his mouth to speak, then hesitated. 

"Mother Nature sometimes just takes even the most innocent of victims, even if they don't deserve it. She has a path for everyone...and this one just happened to be Jon's." he spoke to him droningly, seeing his friend's eyes tell a story. 

Not nescacary a bleak one, but a powerful one, like that of a lion's roar. 

Eduardo's breath became shaky as he exhaled once more. 

The memory of the funeral was laser burned into the back of his eyes. 

The memory of the people who managed to come, seeing Jon's mother, father, and other family members. The neighbors, who were all seemingly sorrowed as well. The baby blue casket lined with flowers. The casket was patterned with blue butterflies of every sort; symbolizing how fragile and friendly he was.

The humans in that room were all in sync, a collective sadness washed over all of them. Speaking one of the most fluent languages of all: silence. 

He remembered how Jon's sister wept softly behind him, her father silently comforting her by placing a hand on her shoulder. He remembered when he walked into the building, heads were turned and whispers were exchanged.

Questions similar to "why is he here" and "he's got some nerve" were passed around the room as he entered and took his seat. The rest of the event was like a blur. The sound of the casket lid closing lined up with the falling of his tears down his cheeks as he felt Mark put a hand on his shoulder. 

Eduardo sighed as he still sat engulfed in the darkness of their kitchen, Mark comforting him as well. He sighed. 

"I know this may not make you feel any better, but Jon's ashes are arriving tomorrow. Are you going to be okay with answering the door?" he asked him, looking at the top of Eduardo's head. 

Eduardo downed more of his flask, gulping what sounded like to be air, signaling that it was empty and he was most likely intoxicated.

Eduardo sighed softly. "Can you answer with me? I don't think I can handle it alone." he admitted, the amount of tears going down his cheeks increasing. 

God, just saying that made him feel weak. His heart continued to descend deeper in this pit of despair, regret, and longing.

Mark nodded. "Of course. Now, I think that it's best that you get some sleep, hm?" he stood up and hugged him, patting his shoulder again as he held out his hand. 

"You don't want to be tired for his arrival."

Eduardo took hold of it, hiccupping as well. The lingering smell of alcohol stung his breath. Mark laid Eduardo's arm along his neck, helping him up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Just to point out, this book is a work in progress, so it will be added onto whenever possible :D


	2. Heartburn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eduardo, would you like to come outside with Mark and I? It's nice out and I thought that you may like the cool weather. He bought a bottle of champagne if that makes a differenc-"
> 
> "Quit asking me that question, you little twerp. You keep asking me that question and you keep getting the same answer."
> 
> "E-Eduardo-"
> 
> "Shut it, dumbass."

Silence.

Silence is the only thing that Eduardo could register in his drunken haze.

His breathing became heavy as he laid on his back into his bed where Mark had left him.

His mind droned on with the memories from the past week. The same question rang in his ears as well as his mind. 

Why couldn't he have been in Jon's place? 

He wondered why he had treated him so poorly over the years.

That he couldn't quite put a finger on either. 

He still struggled to figure out why he was so aggressive towards him in the first place.

He could still remember the day when Jon moved in. It was a frigid winter day, and it would be his first Christmas with people that seemed to care.

The short brunet had gotten snow in his soft, voluminous, champagne hair while he was making his way towards the door. Eduardo helped with his gunmetal bags and assisted with him settling in. They had a room for let ever since their red-clad acquaintance had left.

The two males missed having a third entity to live and bond with, and this newly-come roommate would surely do the trick. 

He could still remember his smile.

Jon always had a tendency to smile. He smiled whenever he received a cup of tea, after seeing something he liked, and even coming in from checking the mail; and even then, his smile was always viral. 

It was just something about the way his little freckles danced along his face. It always highlighted his cheeks and made him look like the cutest puppy just waiting to be taken home.

He loved his job at the local nursery. Taking care of and looking after babies seemed to be one of his favorite pastimes. Come to think of it, he would take babysitting jobs whenever he could.

He was just a generally happy person. He would laugh whenever he made mistakes, watching the birds outside build their nests and seeing happy people and families on TV. He always wanted to help people, and was extremely kind, generous, and loving, no matter how disrespectful or rude Eduardo may have been towards him. He always managed to keep a genuine smile on his face.

Whenever Jon would let out a little laugh, Eduardo's stomach would swarm with nervous butterflies. Every time he would laugh, you could see the little gap in his top teeth.

Jon was always very curious and thirsty for information about things and how they worked. He was an avid reader, always having his nose in a book of some sort.

He was also a fanatic for astronomy, knowing each and every constellation and their lore. There would often be nights where he would sit outside with Mark on a blanket on their driveway as he pointed out the star trails and explained what they were and how they got their names. 

Eduardo remembered when they would sit outside and he would always be too annoyed to attend. In fact, Jon always invited him to sit outside with him first, although he was always declined the offer by his biracial friend. It never really occurred to him that Eduardo was trying to shake him off of his tail, but he almost always was disappointed when he was turned down. 

There would be some nights where he would just sit in front of his open window, letting the cool air kiss his creamy skin and cherry brown freckles that were neatly scattered along its canvas.

He would spend these nights being absolutely enamored by the stars, letting the beauty consume him.

Regret ate away at Eduardo's chest, making him feel heavier than he did previously. Knowing that his potential mate was deceased made his stomach pool with remorse and guilt. He couldn't bear what he had done to him over time, even small pranks here and there. 

And even then, they were just jokes. However, this wasn't the case with his emotions. His genuine human emotions. 

What he was feeling was very much real. How he was feeling was real.

So terribly real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know that this is a short chapter, but I'm working on more :) Comments are welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this first chapter! This book is a work in progress, but I'll most likely be adding to it soon! :D


End file.
